


Got A Mountain to Climb

by Kittyinaz



Series: Songs for Alice [2]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story:  Alice & Hatter (My own Story)<br/>Song:  Enough to Let Me Go by Switchfoot<br/>Written by: Kittyinaz<br/>Summary:  What is Hatter didn’t call for his Parents when Alice beat the Red Queen?  What if I allowed the movie continue a little bit longer?<br/>Author Notes:  Just trying to get a feel for this writing again.  Decided this song was haunting me enough.<br/>Disclosure:  I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just come up with these stories on the way home listening to the song. </p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Mountain to Climb

 

 

 

**Story:**  Alice & Hatter (My own Story)

**Song:**   _Enough to Let Me Go_ by Switchfoot

 

* * *

 

In the great hall that she had only escaped from less than 3 days prior, Alice is listening to a conversation between one of the Oysters, who had been one of the first to wake up after Hatter and her’s help, and two young girls.  She recognizes the girls are the ones that had woken her up from the emotional black hole she had let herself fall into when her father denied her.

Then there was Hatter.  It was her fault he was captured and she had thought he was dead.  But after they confronted the Queen, he had swung around and kissed her deeply.

Hatter had then told her, “I will be back, Alice.  I need to get some things together and finish out a couple of obligations.  Please wait for me.”

That was 3 days ago.

Her chest hurt, but no one was telling her anything.  In fact the Duchess hinted that if she loved him enough to let him go, it would be best for everyone.  Alice just stared at this woman in disbelief, searching her face for a hint of what had brought that on.

Alice had turned around and walked out, left the old palace to wander through the city.  For once, her fear of heights was not affecting her as she was thinking of the pain of letting Hatter go.  She had though that they had a deeper connection than just friends.  Do friends tell each other they love each other and all the other things that they had done while she had been here?

Without noticing where she was, Alice wondered had eventually made her way to the ground level of the city.  She was walking in a garden and noticed that the hedges seemed oddly shaped.  She dismissed it in her head, more intent on figuring out what is happening between her and Hatter.

She walked through a door and stood shocked.  She had no idea where she is or how she really got here.  But the room in front of her was nothing short of a throne room.  And she could tell it was the Heart’s with all the color and shapes.  Alice turned around to look at the wall behind her and gasped.

There on the wall, was a mural with a dragon looking creature being ridden with a woman with a huge head.  On the other side was a griffon that mirrored the size of the dragon.  Alice had covered her mouth with her hand, for some reason she knew what she was seeing was important.

After staring at the mural for a couple of minutes, Alice decided to try to make her way out.  Luckily, it looked as though no one had walked through this area in ages.  She followed her footsteps out of the complex and through the garden she had barely noticed the first time.  Though, she frowned, trying to understand why if everything else in this place was colored red, why were the roses all white?

A brief memory picked at the back of her brain of her father reading from Alice in Wonderland a part where in the garden of the Red Queen, the Alice in book along with the Queen had painted the white roses red.

But before Alice could think any more of it, she heard someone calling for her.  She ran out of the garden and met up with Charlie.

* * *

Two more days go by,  and Alice had come up with an answer to the Duchess’s question.  Yes, she loved Hatter enough to let him go.

Jack walked in with his father.  Seeing Alice there, his heart jumped.  He quietly walked over and asked, “Alice, what are you doing here?”

Alice looked up into his face and asked, “I just need to go home, Jack.  Now.  All my goodbyes are made to those who wanted them.  Can I just go now?”

Jack jerked back, but then his mind though of how once he got everything ready, he could go and win her.  Seems Prince David made a mistake and Jack is going to cash in.

“Of course, Alice.  We would be honored to respect your wishes.  Just go and stand on the platform.  Once the Glass is fully charged, the technician will let you know.”  Jack hurried to the box and put the Stone she had handed him earlier today.

The machine hums to life.  The Technician is shocked but he stands on the platform.  He softly tells her, “Not all is as you think it is, Alice.  He will be following soon once he hears of this.”  When Alice shakes her head, he can see she is determined to go through this.  His eyes look up and the Former King of the Reds.  Seeing the nod there, he tells Alice, “Take a deep breath.”  And he pushes her through.

Alice cannot help but scream as she rides the rainbow current.  She also feels as though something in her chest was being pulled apart.  The pain grows so much that Alice gratefully gives into the darkness.

The next thing she remembers is lights and people’s voices saying they found her before the darkness pulls her back under.

The next time she wakes, she gasps as pain shoots through her body.  Her mother is there in seconds, asking where it hurts.

Alice can barely concentrate through the pain and gasps out, “Hatter!”

* * *

Back in Wonderland, Hatter is at the Hall arguing with the Prince to open the Looking Glass.  Finally, he draws himself up and demands his mum’s ring back.

Jack jerks his head back and repeats, “Your mum’s Ring?”

Alice of Legend and her husband, the Hatter, walk through the doors.  “Ye give muh boyo ‘at he is wanting.”

Jack is just staring at the two legends in front of him, his mouth just gaping open.

Luckily for him, his father came in the room, goes to the box, and hands the ring to Hatter with a bow.

Hatter takes a deep breath, rubbing his chest.

Tarrant tells him, “If you take it, we will stand guard on this side.  The Stone be there long enough to get you there and to bring your mate home.  Go me son!”

Hatter nods and placing the ring on his little finger, he grabs his hat and jumps through the Glass.

Alice and Tarrant smile and then turn their attention to the Jack of Knaves in front of them.

Jack slowly backs up from in the look in their eyes, his eyes looking frantically around to find an escape route.  And finding none in any of the eyes he meets, including his father.

* * *

Alice is still in the hospital since her vitals are showing them that she is in pain, but they have been unable to pinpoint the cause of it.

Suddenly this morning, the pain had flared then faded.  Alice’s eyes popped wide open as she tries to figure out what is going on.

Seeing nothing going on, Alice just drifts away, not fully asleep, but not awake.

An hour later, a familiar voice wakes her up, yelling.

Alice sits up and asks, “Hatter?”

Her mom was just going to walk in the room, but seeing her daughter not only awake but functioning, makes her turn her head and look at the young man arguing with the nurse. “She is my Fiancé!”

Alice just says disbelieving, “Hatter?  Here?  It must be a dream…”

That confirms it to Carolyn.  She turns and hails the man, “Hatter! I left multiple messages for you.  Alice is in here.”  She reaches out and grabs him by the arm and drags him past the nurse.

Hatter is looking at this woman, but feeling that she is taking him towards the pull, he allows her to drag him.

Alice is just staring at the door, her hand on her chest.  The door slowly opens and she sees the man she loves walking through the door.  He stops and seeing his Alice in the bed, he rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms.

“Alice, why did you leave me? You must have fallen through the Glass just before I entered.  I needed to take care of a couple things.  Why, Alice?  Why did you leave me?”

Alice is crying as she holds Hatter closer to her.  “I was asked if I loved you enough to let you go.  It took more than I knew to do that, and now you are here, I cannot let you go.  I am so sorry.”

Hatter pulls back and kisses her.  He pours all his love, desire and need for the woman who is the other half of his soul.  He leans his forehead on hers and told her, “You look beautiful tonight, Alice.  And you never need to worry if you love me enough to let me go, unless you are willing to let me follow through, to fall in even more in love with you.  Alice, there is just so much we need to talk about.  But, know this.  I love you and need you by my side from now until the end of time.  Will you give me this?”

Alice’s tears are falling as she tells him, “Yes.”

Hatter grins and kisses her tears.  Then he pulls her into his arms as he grins.  “Well then, I guess we need to get you back home, where you belong.”

**Thanks for reading. ~Kittyinaz**


End file.
